memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dominion
The Dominion was an interstellar empire, located in the Gamma Quadrant. It was founded and led by a group of Changelings called the Founders, who over some 2000 years conquered countless worlds across the Gamma Quadrant, maintaining order with their genetically modified minions and armies; the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. History The Dominion was founded in 372 AD as the founders establish an Omarion Nebula-based homeworld. ( ) Contact with the Alpha Quadrant The Dominion made first contact with the Federation when they briefly captured Commander Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space 9, his son Jake Sisko, Jake's best friend Nog and Nog's uncle Quark in the year 2370 on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant. Relations were immediately strained when Jem'Hadar fighters destroyed the which had been sent to rescue Sisko and the party. ( ) Tensions grew between the Dominion and the major Alpha Quadrant powers, however by 2373, Gul Skrain Dukat of the Cardassian Union managed to strike a deal with the Dominion and the two governments formed an alliance. ( ) The Dominion War :See also: 'Dominion War'. By the end of that year the Federation officially went to war with the Cardassian-Dominion alliance. ( }}) The war raged for two years with the Dominion gradually becoming more oppressive over their Cardassian hosts in the Alpha Quadrant while the Federation lead an alliance including the Klingons and Romulans to fight the Dominion threat. In 2375 the war came to an end with the defeat of the Dominion by the Federation alliance aided both by rebellious Cardassians and intervention of the changeling Odo's linking with the Founder leading the Dominion forces. ( ) Post-War A peace treaty was drawn up between the Dominion and the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant and the Dominion retreated back into the Gamma Quadrant. Within their home territory news of the major defeat spread leading to some rebellions on subject worlds. They were quickly crushed by the Jem'Hadar. Odo, who had joined the Founders, sent a Jem’Hadar envoy named Taran'atar to Deep Space 9 to gain the Dominion a greater understanding of the Alpha Quadrant's cultures. However, Taran'atar’s ship was attacked en route by a group of Jem'Hadar who felt shamed for their defeat in the war, and continued on to try and destroy DS9 and reignite the conflict. Fortunately Taran'atar's damaged vessel was able to catch up with the rogue group and help end their attack. Several of the Jem'Hadar managed to beam to the station before their ships were destroyed. Remaining shrouded Taran'atar was able to track down and dispatch these Jem'Hadar, but he was not able to stop Kitana'klan from destroying DS9's fusion core. The initial attack had provoked the Federation Alliance to put together a task force which planned to enter the Gamma Quadrant and meet an expected Dominion force head on. Fortunately Taran'atar was able to explain the situation and the plan was called off. Taran'atar informed the allies that the Dominion intended to remain within its borders for the time being and that the Alpha Quadrant races were welcome to explore the Gamma Quadrant. ( Book One|Avatar, Book Two Book Two}}) Meanwhile in the Alpha Quadrant another small force of rogue Jem'Hadar refused to accept the treaty and had not returned to the Gamma Quadrant with the rest of the Dominion's forces. A Starfleet task force led by the and the destroyed several Jem'Hadar vessels still operating in the Barisa system. Around the same time the Borg assimilated or destroyed several other Jem'Hadar vessels and facilities in the quadrant, including a Dominion cloning facility which they used to clone Jean-Luc Picard to make a new version of Locutus. ( ) Back in the Gamma Quadrant the Great Link learned of the apparent reappearance of the Progenitor and sent a ship to investigate. However when Odo and the others arrived they found the Progenitor was apparently killed by radiation of a supernova. The Great Link dissolved as its individual members gave into their grief and despair and drifted off into space. This left Odo and Laas running the Dominion. ( ) Over the next several years Odo concentrated on running the Dominion while Laas traveled in search of other Changelings to convince them to return. Due to the structure of the Dominion in which most never even saw a Founder the day to day affairs of the Dominion were largely unaffected. During this time Odo kept the Dominion borders closed to keep the political situation stable and focused his work on transforming the Dominion into a more peaceful and democratic society. He also worked to change Vorta and Jem'Hadar culture for the better. Eventually Odo focused on individual members of both species, such as Weyoun and Rotan'talag - hoping that both would in turn influence others around them. Learning of a planned attack on Deep Space 9 by the Typhon Pact, Odo boarded a Jem'Hadar ship and ordered them to take him to the wormhole. He was trapped in the Alpha Quadrant when a Romulan ship self destructed in the wormhole, causing the wormhole to close. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) Alternate realities ''A Gutted World'' In an alternate timeline where Bajor was never liberated from the Cardassian Union, the Dominion made contact with the Cardassians who secretly discovered the Bajoran wormhole. The discovery of a stable wormhole was the Central Command's biggest secret who sought to ensure that the other interstellar governments did not learn of it. Through their explorations, they learned of the Dominion and formed an alliance with them with the intention of conquering the Alpha Quadrant. To that end, they covertly dispatched Changelings to take the form of high ranking leaders of the Federation, Klingon and Romulan governments after which they incited conflicts between the factions in order to weaken them for an eventual Dominion invasion. Their plans were revealed to Starfleet by Kira Nerys, Quark and Odo after which the Federation dispatched a cloak outfitted to destroy the Bajoran wormhole thus cutting off the Cardassians from their Gamma Quadrant allies, while sending the USS Defiant to warn the Klingon government. With the recent discovery of their infiltration, two of the four Founders in the Alpha Quadrant were killed when the remaining two attempted to rally their forces for a continued war against the weakened Federation, Klingon and Romulans with the hope that they would eventually develop starships allowing for them to recontact their Gamma Quadrant kin. ( ) Alternate reality (Nero, 2233) Following 's temporal incursion and Q's temporal displacement of Captain 's , the Dominion had established an alliance with the Cardassian Union in the 24th century. The Dominion and Cardassian forces had a foothold in the Bajoran sector at Terok Nor ''to use as a beachead in their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Their invasion caused the Klingon and Romulan Empires to join forces only for the Dominion to destroy the latter with their own red matter. The Klingons then launched a mad rush to conquer the , who had attempted a failed diplomatic solution to the Dominion problem, eventually seizing control of both the former Romulan and Federation territories and existing in a state of cold war against their foe. Such was the resistance the Klingons offered that the Changelings themselves were forced to infiltrate Earth to destabilize the Klingons from within. ( | }}) Alternate reality (Imperial Planets) In a reality created by Vandar's abuse of Q's power, the Dominion was defeated at some point prior to the 23rd century, with the encounter leaving the people of Earth highly prejudiced against shapeshifters. ( | }}) Politics The Founders served as the heads of state for the Dominion and were considered gods by the genetically engineered Vorta and Jem'Hadar. Administrative duties themselves, however, are handled by the Vorta. ( ; ) After forging diplomatic relations with the Cardassians, the Cardassian Union became a part of the Dominion. ( ) Member races The more notable member races include: *Breen (2375) *Cardassians (2373-2375) *Dosi *Jem'Hadar (military servant race) *Karemma *Ourentia *Overne *Rindamil *Son'a *T-Rogorans (conquered 2370) *Teplan (Formerly) *Thepnossen *Trelian *Vorta (servant race) *Yaderans (conquered 2340) Military thumb|right|220px|Dominion military forces. The naval and army wing of the Dominion was completely dominated by the feared Jem'Hadar soldiers who would brutally fight off the enemies of the Founders as well as suppress rebellions. The Vorta served as commanders for the Jem'Hadar and ensured that they remained loyal by giving out The White. ( |To the Death}}) All Jem'Hadar, regardless of rank, are individually capable of self destructing their outposts or bases. This was a requirement especially when the Jem'Hadar were fighting to the last man who was needed to destroy their installations rather than allow them to fall into enemy hands. This was done so by speaking the word ''"self destruct" in the Jem'Hadar's own language which was unknown to races outside the Dominion. ( ) Territory Dominion territory extended through a large part of the Gamma Quadrant, expanding out of the original location of the Changeling homeworld in the Omarion Nebula. Following a Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order attack on the homeworld in 2371 the Founders moved the Great Link to a new world further out in Dominion space and away from the Gamma Quadrant terminus of the Bajoran wormhole. ( ; ) Throughout the Dominion War the Dominion also occupied the space of the Cardassian Union. This space was returned to the Cardassians and placed under Federation alliance occupation following the conflict. ( , et al.) Connections * * Category:States Category:Gamma Quadrant states